Like Clockwork
by xela44
Summary: It's been 200 years since Vlad & Otis left Bathory after the war killed all there friends. but when he returns, he finds someone he isn't expecting. WARNING:steam punk and YAOI enjoy


_**HELLO PEOPLE. OK SO I KNOW I'M LATE BUT I GOT GROUNDED ON THE 30TH FROM MY DAD FINDING SOMETHING I DID ONLINE (LUCKILY NOTHING LIKE THIS... LETS JUST SAY YOU WOULDN'T EVEN HEAR A GOODBYE FROM ME ^^'). OK SO IN THE MEAN TIME I DID 3 THINGS.**_

_** 1) TRY TO WRITE STORIES ON MY WII U ON THE GAME PAD AND FAIL EPICALLY. **_

_**2)LEARN AND MASTER THE AWESOMENESS OF ELYSIAN CODE, (\/)(-)(\/)(!) **_

_**3)BECOME COMPLETELY OBSESSED WITH STEAM PUNK. **_

_**DURING MY STEAM PUNK BINGE, AFTER I WAS FINISHED BEING GROUNDED ON THE 10TH I FOUND A STEAM PUNK/VLAD TOD STORY OF VLAD X DORIAN ON DEVIANTART AND THOUGHT THAT I HAD TO DO A STEAM PUNK ONE TOO SO HERE IT IS. THIS IS A VLAD X SPRAT AT THE PEOPLES REQUEST... HEHE... I'LL SHUT U****P NOW^^'.**_

* * *

It was a day like any other in the city of new Albion, the alchemist making pearls, the witches making steam powered brooms, and everyone trying to not choke on all the soot in the air. The only difference was that a new comer had entered the small dirty town, which was very rare since it was very far from other places were civilization flourished. Since it was such a small town the news had circled to everyone by the time Vladimir and his uncle Otis had moved into their new (old) house.

Vlad looked around the town that once was Bathory, a loan tear escaping his eye. Otis noticed this and gripped his shoulder.

"I can't believe it's been 200 years Otis" Vlad barely whispered.

"I know Vlad, but you have to be strong. come on, help me get are things inside the house." Otis walked over to the steam powered car and started to take out some boxes. Vlad soon followed and took more boxes from the trunk into Nelly's old house.

it had been 200 years since Vlad had been in Bathory, and that was during the war. in 2018 WWIII had broke out and killed half the earth population within 11 minutes. this had included the town of Bathory. Amazingly though, Nelly's house and the old belfry were saved by glyphs placed by the young Pravus many years ago. Vlad and Otis were 2 of only a handful of survivors since they were in the house at the time, but none of Vlad's friends had survived.

After many years Nelly's house was still standing thanks to the power of glyphs and repair men, but it looked very different.

Instead of the pale yellow and brown it once was, it was stained black from all the soot in the air. Creep had made the house lopsided, and additions had been added on top to make a tower that would be Vlad's own space.

"You start school tomorrow Vladimir, so you should probably get some sleep." Otis said from downstairs .

"Ok Otis." Vlad yelled from the entrance of the tower before going to bed. you see, in 2017 they realized that Vlad had stopped aging at 16 and was to young-looking to ever be considered a young adult. So every time they moved, Vlad would have to complete the last 2 years of school again. he couldn't be home schooled because for some reason, Otis refused to do anything but be a teacher for his job.

Vlad crawled into his king size black bed and drifted of to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

* * *

Otis went ahead of Vlad to go set up his classroom. Vlad quickly put on a brown long-sleeved dress shirt, a striped brown vest over it, and brown skinny jeans with dark brown boots. before he left, he threw on his dark brown hat, goggles, and mask on to keep the soot out of his eyes, hair, and mouth.

Vlad quickly walked across the town to get to the school building. it was a big building with no windows. the outside looked like it was made out of different colored bricks, but as you got close to it, you could see that it was made out of copper and steel.

When Vlad entered the large building he was quickly greeted by stares and glares from the student body. Not only was he the new kid in town that already had rumors circling about him, but he was also one of the richest kids in town.

he got to his locker and quickly put his goggles, hat, backpack, and mask in before going to first period. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_**AT LUNCH**_

* * *

Vlad grabbed the lunch from his locker and headed to the belfry to eat, already feeling defeated from the long day. More rumors had spread about him than he had expected. One girl even came up to him and asked if he was a girl or not! Sure, Vlad had a girly face with perfect hair, but that didn't mean his character was that of one!

When Vlad got to the alley he looked around before he floated up into the belfry. He noticed that no one was there so he floated up to his favorite hiding spot for centuries. He floated up to the ledge and noticed that there was a new board in place of the old one.

_'Great~' _he thought. _'They probably took out all my stuff. Now I'm gonna have to bring things from the house to make it comfortable.'_ He wrote a glyph on the board and within a few seconds a door was formed. he opened the door and was surprised at what he had seen.

The room was exactly how he had left it. the bookshelf's were perfectly aligned on the right wall, his dad's chair was behind the desk on the left. Even his books were still there, all neat and looking as if he had only been gone for a week or so.

he did not question it. Instead he just relaxed into the chair and began to eat his lunch on the desk. he had figured out a better way to sneak his blood in than sandwiches. He now cared it around a bottle from this new red drink called 'grease' by clockwork candies. He took the bottle from his satchel and became immersed in the delicious taste of O- and cinnamon, his favorite. Otis always packed his favorite food (blood) when it was the first day of school. He knew it took Vlad a few days to get used to school. Vlad would usually go to eat with Otis, but he had a meeting today so it wasn't possible.

Just then, Vlad heard a noise. it sounded like... _'Stairs? Why would there be stairs in the belfr-!"_

Vlad's thought was soon interrupted when a teen that looked about his age with jet black hair came in through a secret door in the floor.

The stranger looked at Vlad in wonderment for a few minutes before quickly turning the look into one of anger. "What the heck are you doing up hear new kid, get out!"

Vlad had had it with this entire day and was done taking lip. He stood up in the chair so fast that the chair fell backwards. "NO. _YOU _GETOUT! I have had a long and painful day and you think you can come into _my_ belfry and tell me to get out!?"

the stranger stared in disbelief, trying to find words to say. Then two heads popped up next to his.

"Hey Sprat, who is this kid?"

* * *

_**YEP THAT'S IT FOR NOW. IF YOU COULDN'T TELL THIS WAS A PROLOGUE, SO THAT MEANS IT'S GOING TO HAVE MULTIPLE CHAPTERS. I'M GONNA STOP MY MARATHON (FOR NOW...) AND START WRITING MORE CHAPTERS FOR THE STORIES I ALREADY HAVE.**_

_**TILL NEXT UPDATE, XELA44**_


End file.
